This invention relates generally to charge pump circuitry for generating positive and negative voltage potentials using a single supply voltage source, and more particularly the invention is directed to a charge pump integrated circuit.
The technique of doubling a voltage from a supply voltage source by switchably charging a capacitor and altering the capacitor terminals with respect to the voltage source is well knonw. Such a charge pump enables flexibility in circuit operation by providing a plurality of voltage potentials to circuit elements.